1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an image processing method and a display device utilizing the image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The market for three-dimensional display devices is growing. Displaying a three-dimensional image can be achieved by artificially creating, with a display device, difference between retinal images of both eyes (binocular parallax) which may occur when a viewer sees a stereoscopic object with both eyes. The three-dimensional image display devices utilizing the binocular parallax have been developed and commercialized with a variety of display methods. The variety of display methods is mainly classified into a direct-view display method utilizing an optical system such as a parallax barrier, a lenticular lens, or a microlens array and a display method utilizing glasses with shutters.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique for displaying a three-dimensional image by a parallax barrier so that a right eye sees an image for the right eye and a left eye sees an image for the left eye. Patent Document 2 discloses a liquid crystal display device that displays three-dimensional images utilizing glasses.